


Naruto Men Safeword

by AmyElise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Crying, Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Punishment, Safeword Use, Sub Hatake Kakashi, Subspace, dom reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyElise/pseuds/AmyElise
Summary: Sometimes, everyone gets pushed a little too far.Reader pushes the Naruto men over their comfort zones by accident.Nothing that can't be solved with enough kisses and cuddles.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Umino Iruka/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Naruto Men Safeword

You were standing by the edge of your bed, looking down at Kakashi’s shivering form, crouched on all fours on the mattress. He had come home from his mission beaten and broken. He had knelt at your feet and begged you to make it better, to force him to forget, make him feel something _good_.

You were never good at denying him.

Your heart ached at the sight of his battered skin. He had a particularly nasty bruise covering his left side. As much as you wanted to break character and take care of him, that’s not what he asked from you today. If he says this is what he needs, then you will try your hardest to give that to him.

Kakashi was staring down at the bed in silence, waiting for your instructions. You carefully ran a hand gently up his back, delighting in the way he shivered at your attention. You took a breath to steel yourself. He didn’t want gentle.

You hooked your fingers underneath the pretty little collar wrapped around his neck, yanking him upwards until he was looking at you in the eyes.

“I already told you to look at me, Kakashi,” you snarled at him. “Are you pissing me off on purpose tonight? Do you want to be punished?”

“No,” he choked out, shaking his head as much as he was able to with the harsh grip you had on his collar. “No, mistress, I’m sorry.”

His eyes were glazed over as he stared at you, his cock hard and heavy between his legs. He always liked to be punished after difficult missions. Sometimes he needed you to break him down before he could let you build him back up.

“Hmm,” you hummed in fake thought, eyes wandering down to his collar. It had been a gift from you. The pastel blue looked so beautiful with his white hair, and the little silver tag had his name engraved in beautiful cursive, your name done in the same style on the back. It was expensive, but worth every penny.

“If you disobey me again, Kakashi, I won’t be so lenient,” you scolded, releasing the choking grip you had on his collar. “Next time I’ll take your collar away. Only good boys get to wear them, after all, why would I want my name on a bad boy?”

Kakashi’s entire body stiffened at your words. His hand flew up to the tag of his collar, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

“No, no, no, please, don’t take it,” he begged, eyes wide with panic. “I’ll be a good boy, I promise. I’m sorry, please, just don’t take it, I’ll listen I swear!”

He backed further away from you on the bed, trying to keep you from taking his collar.

Your heart jumped in your chest at his sudden change in behaviour.

This wasn’t an act anymore. He was genuinely scared.

“Hey, hey, baby,” you hushed, holding up your hands in a placating gesture. “I’m not going to take it from you sweetheart, okay? I promise.” You crouched down next to him slowly, trying to show him that you weren’t a threat. “But I want you to use your safeword, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Kakashi was still breathing a little too quickly, clouded eyes darting around the room nervously. He was processing what you were asking of him.

“I can’t- I can’t remember,” he admitted, only working himself up more. “I’m sorry, don’t take it away from me please! I need it.”

“It’s okay, you can do it baby, close your eyes and remember.”

He scrunched his eyes closed, protecting his collar with both of his hands now.

“Triangle, triangle,” he finally gasped, eyes shooting open and looking to you for approval.

“Good boy, that’s it,” you praised, taking him into your arms and holding him securely in an attempt to comfort him. He gripped the back of your shirt in his fists, face firmly tucked into your neck. You let him ground himself, comforting him as best as you could.

You tried to run your fingers through his hair, but when your fingers got too close to his collar, he tensed up, so you instead settled for rubbing big, soothing circles on his back.

“I can’t think right,” he mumbled into your skin, frustration lining his voice.

“That’s okay,” you hushed. “You don’t need to think right now, my love. I just want you to focus on feeling better. You can do it, I’m here with you. You’re doing so well, baby boy. I’m so proud of you, such a good boy for using your safeword when you needed it.”

Careful not to let him go, you slipped one of your hands underneath his pillow, pulling out the shorts he normally sleeps in. You encouraged him to slip them on, hoping that he would feel less vulnerable clothed. Reaching under your own pillow, you pulled out a large, oversized shirt, slipping it over Kakashi’s head to cover his chest, carefully avoiding putting your hands anywhere near his collar.

Eventually, you feel him relax against you with a sigh.

“Shit,” he swears, leaning heavily against you. “Sorry. I thought the scene would help after… after my mission, but I guess not.”

He lifts his head from your shoulder and draws his knees up to his chest.

“What happened, baby boy?”

Kakashi hesitated, turning away from you to look at the floor.

“You need to tell me what happened, Kakashi, so I know what to avoid next time, okay?” Seeing his continued reluctance, you continued, “You don’t have to tell me tonight, but you will have to tell me before we do any more scenes.”

Kakashi sighs, resting his chin on top of his knees.

“I guess, when you said you were going to take away my collar, I felt… sad.”

“Sad? What kind of sad, baby?”

“Like,” he huffed, unsure how to articulate his feelings. “Rejected. The collar, it’s like a promise, I guess. That’s you’ll always be here, that you won’t leave me. When you said you were going to take it away from me, it felt like you were…”

“Rejecting you?” you finished.

He nodded shyly, still unused to being so candid with his emotions, even after all these years.

Your heart broke, feeling a little guilty for the way you had made him feel, despite the fact that it was an accident. He still wasn’t looking you in the eyes.

“I won’t ever take the collar away from you, my love. I promise,” you shuffled closer to him again, pressing up against his side. “It’s yours for you to have, forever. I won’t threaten to take it again.”

You hesitated before bringing up the next question.

“Can… Is it alright if I take the collar off now? Just so we can settle down in bed together.”

Kakashi hesitated again, but you waited patiently for him to make a decision. Eventually, he nodded his head at you, sitting up properly to allow you to unlatch it.

Carefully, mixed with plenty of kisses and praises, you unlatched the collar and slipped it off his neck, pressing a few kisses against his throat for good measure. You placed his collar in your bedside table, before encouraging Kakashi to slip into bed beside you.

Just as you pulled him back into your embrace, Kakashi huffed a breathy laugh against your skin.

“That was embarrassing.”

You buried your hand in his hair, gently scratching at his scalp.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m so proud of you for doing exactly what you were supposed to do.”

Kakashi was silent.

You continued to scratch his scalp, trying to relax him enough to fall asleep.

“I love you,” Kakashi whispers in an awfully vulnerable voice.

“I love you, too,” you reply, squeezing him tightly. “More than I can ever say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
